


rogue fang and his arcane mystic

by peachsoju (peachjuho)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Potioneer Yoo Taeyang, Werewolf Lee Jaeyoon, Witch Yoo Taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachsoju
Summary: lee jaeyoon, local werewolf, is in love with potioneer extraordinaire, yoo taeyang, who happens to also be his favourite employee.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	rogue fang and his arcane mystic

Jaeyoon stumbles into the coffee shop, still drunk from the after-effects of turning back last night.

His eyes are still thick with sleep. With his blurred vision, Taeyang looks like a dream in his big denim jacket leaning against the counter.

The blond only looks up when the bell jingles, and there’s no judgement in his eyes. Not even when Jaeyoon trips over nothing.

Silently, his favourite employee holds out a drink to him, and he takes it gratefully. The warmth in his hands is pleasing, and he brings it up to his cheek. Unfortunately, he knows what’s in the mug and he braces himself for what’s to come.

“Did anything happen last night?”

“Just drink it already.”

Jaeyoon wrinkles his nose and puts the mug to his lips. Throwing his head back, he downs it all in one go. It’s alright when it slips down the throat, the kind of cooling sensation that quenches one’s thirst. There’s a hint of something sweet, and something salty.

The worst part is the taste that lingers. Bitterness in the back of the tongue and the unpleasant feeling of numbness in his mouth.

Cringing, he asks, “Why can’t you fix your potion?”

“You just want it to taste nice.” Taeyang shrugs and smirks. “I think it just needs to get the job done.”

“You didn’t answer just now,” he points out as he comes around the counter. He forcefully blinks as he feels the rejuvenation potion start to properly kick in. There’s more feeling in his bones and his brain doesn’t feel so fuzzy. It looks like Taeyang had already set up everything before he came in.

“It’s what you pay me for-” Jaeyoon kind of hates that sometimes he has to  _ think _ so loudly. “Pity I can’t relate. But no, everything went as usual.”

He nods absently, putting the empty mug on the counter. With a flick of Taeyang’s finger, it rises and drifts over to the sink, politely stacking itself on top of a plate.

Rewinding for a second -

There was a hitch in Taeyang’s voice. That never happens. His mind replays the memory scraps of yesterday-

Closing up shop.

Going home.

At some point, he transformed.

Wreaked a little bit of havoc. (He doesn’t remember this part, he just assumes.)

Transformed back.

And-

“You kissed me!”

Silence.

“Jaeng, we’re literally dating.”

Jaeyoon huffs.

“Yeah, but you never want to kiss me right after. It’s always ‘you smell like a wet dog’, or ‘ew you're slobbering on me’.”  He grins triumphantly. “I’m still going to take this as a win.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering where the title comes from it's just literally this image


End file.
